Green and Blue
by Bulma-hime
Summary: Bulma and Piccolo love fic. Don't turn away cuz the couple is unusual- it could be interesting! I mean, besides, it's time for a change right? Bulma/ Vegeta, ChiChi/Kakarott, tons of them!!
1. Green and Blue: Chapter 1

  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I dun own DBZ, I wish, but I don't. Don't sue. I make no money off of doing this!!  
  
Notes: I know this is new, it's Piccolo and Bulma, but, hey, time for soemthing new, right? Of course it's Alternate Universe,   
and, yes, I *know* Nameks are asexual, but not in my story, so there! ^_^ On with my story!!  
  
"Green and Blue"  
  
I stopped talking and looked across the table at Yamcha. He was looking at another girl. Again. He did it all the time, and  
I'm getting sick of it. "YAMCHA!" I yelled and his head turned to me.   
  
"Uhh... yea, Bulma?" he said, his attention finally back on me.  
  
"Oh, gee, Yamcha, did I catch you when you were busy looking at other women? I'm sorry, I'll just go, okay? I mean, I  
shouldn't disturb you, right?" I got up, ready to leave, and get away from the dirty cheating bastard. Yamcha grabbed my arm  
so I couldn't go. His touch felt so different from before, when he was afraid of women, and didn't look at any woman but me.  
  
"Bulma! Come on, baby, stay. I thought we settled this argument. I wouldn't go out with any woman but you, you know that!"  
he said, putting his sweet innocent little boy look on.   
  
"...Okay, Yamcha." I sighed and sat down. "So, what are you getting to-" I stopped. There he was again, looking at a   
waitress. "That's it! All you do is look at other women!"  
  
"But, Bulma, I was only looking at the menu, baby!" Yamcha protested.  
  
"YEA RIGHT! ONLY IF THE MENU WAS POSTED ON THE WAITRESS' ASS!" I screamed loudly and stormed out   
of the resturant.   
  
Our dates had always been turning out like this... all I wanted was a true love, and then I found Yamcha and I thought he  
was it, but he isn't. He's a big bastard. Tears formed in my eyes slowly as I walked away from the resturant, then more and  
more came and I broke out into a run. I wanted far, far away from him. From his lies. I wanted to go to my room and lay on  
my bed and be alone. Just alone. I wiped away some of the falling tears and opened my eyes, then I ran into something that  
felt like a rock. I fell down and hit my head on the sidewalk.  
  
I know-- short, sorry, this is my first fic! Anyways, thanks Liss for reading it over for me! Please review!  



	2. Green and Blue: Chapter 2

  
  
Enter disclaimer. (I'm lazy. :-p)  
  
Author's Notes: Hehehe, I know, last chapter was so short and I know it was like "Ahhh! How  
could Megami no Insanity do this to me?!" and I'm so, so sorry! But, anyways, I promise I'll be  
trying to write longer chapters, but bare with me. I'mma rookie. ::giggles:: Now, on with the  
story!! (P.S., Thanks so much demon lover, for your encouragement! ^_^ And Michiruka- for   
pointing out "soemthing",... ya know, that is kinda a funny word!)  
  
"Green and Blue: Chapter 2"  
  
I opened my eyes to see a blurry green body infront of me. Yes, GREEN. I know your thinking,   
"Okay, girl, were you and Yamcha at a bar? Did you have some drinks? Alot of drinks?" but   
listen and you'll understand. Once my eyes started working right, there was the Namek, Gohan's  
teacher, Piccolo.   
  
"Watch where you are going next time, woman." Piccolo said, without a hint of any feeling in  
his voice. I didn't really know Piccolo well at all. He was usually quiet, and keeping all  
his thoughts to himself. Actually, Gohan seemed to be the only thing he cared about.   
  
"My name is Bulma," I said, sitting up, realizing he called me "woman" instead of by my name.  
I looked around and realized I was still on the sidewalk.  
  
"I don't care what your name is, girl, I was just sent to find you, but it wasn't hard, you  
just ran right into me. So stop your bickering and come on, Gohan's father wants you." he said  
and without warning he picked me up and flung me over his shoulder, and began to fly towards   
where ever Goku was.  
  
I looked at his green back as he started to fly, shocked from being grabbed up and flown off  
like that. "You could tell me next time you do that!" I managed to choke out as I watched the   
ground below, moving so fast below me and being so far away. He gave me a "Shut up you weak   
human woman" grunt and continued flying. I noticed as I was flying with him that the air around  
seemed quite warmer, from his ki, much like it was with Yamcha, but stronger.  
  
"BULMA!" I heard Goku shout as Piccolo landed, and I was both happy and sad the ride ended, I  
really didn't like being so high or going so fast, but I missed the warmth of Piccolo.  
  
"Yes, Son-kun?" I smiled, I was always happy to see my friend again. "What is it that you   
want?" I walked towards my friend, he had grown so big since the first time they had met. But  
still he looked and acted as sweet and innocent as a lamb.  
  
"Bulma, we need you and your father to make us a ship. Kami found out about a certain planet,   
a planet where even the fastest ships we have it would take 14 months to get to the it. It's   
called Rihon, and it's suspected they have their own set of dragon balls left there from an  
old, powerful Namek, dragon balls far stronger than both the ones here on Chikyuu and Namek.  
We want to get these dragon balls before somebody else finds out about them and their powers."  
Goku explained.  
  
"What Kakais saying, woman, is that he wants you to make a faster ship so we can go down  
to the planet, but who knows why he is asking an idiot like you." Vegeta said, he always seemed  
to have a litte negative comment in everything. I sighed to myself. Yes, life is like this  
alot. No normal life for Bulma, always making ships for trips to other planets to get 7 spheres  
before the wrong group of people get them and destroy the universe. A typical day in the life  
of Bulma Breifs.rott   
  
"I understand what he is saying, Vegeta, we aren't all as dumb as you." I spat, then looked  
at Goku. "Of course I'll make you your ship, Goku, when do you need it?"  
  
"Well, obviously woman, we need it soon! So get started on it now because with your brain it  
could take centuries!" Vegeta said. Yes, he always did have to put in his rude comments.  
  
I just nodded. I guess everyone has gotten used to Vegeta's rude side remarks. They deal with  
it, not that they enjoy it. "I'll go ask my dad for help on it, also. I'll go right now, Goku."  
I walked away from the group and I'm guessing they went to train, because that was almost what  
they always did when they weren't out saving the planet.  
  
Once I got home I told my father and he was so happy I told him. He had alread started  
building a great ship, from the informaton he got from the Namekien ship. The time to get to  
Rihon, according to my calculater, would be reduced to 2 months. The ship took four more days  
to finish. Four long, hard days in that lab making repairs when something went wrong, and we  
were so far from perfect that there were so many wrongs.  
  
  
I know yer thinkin', "Hey, this was s'pose to be a long chapter!", but it is *longer* and  
I'm going to try and make it longer and longer but I don't want to take like four days making  
a long chapter, I'd rather shove out small little parts so you don't get tired waiting and stop  
reading, mmmkay? Yea! So, neways, please review! Praise me, flame me, whatever, I just want to   
be reviewed to know people are actually reading my story! Dont review, and the killer bunnies  
will come and eat ya!!:  
  
( Y ) ( Y )  
( '.') ('.' )  
o((")(") (")("))o See them? They might *look* sweet!!   
  
  
  



End file.
